Tous les héros ne portent pas de cape
by LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) IronFrost. Loki est malade, mais Tony s'est improvisé infirmier le temps qu'il se rétablisse ; et ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire.


_Rien ne m'appartient._

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Je vous retrouve avec un nouvel OS qui a été écrit dans le cadre __des Nuits du FoF, un super jeu dont tu peux venir me demander plus d'infos en MP si ça t'intéresse, sur le thème "Cape" et, clairement, le thème était juste un bon prétexte pour écrire du fluff. Du gros fluff. Les personnages sont très probablement OOC, mais ça m'a fait tellement de bien d'écrire ça, j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire. :)_

* * *

La pluie derrière les fenêtres redoubla d'intensité, très loin, un orage éclata, le tonnerre se mit à gronder. Les rues étaient désertes, personne n'osait mettre un pied dehors par ce temps. Encore moins un dimanche. Loki ferma les yeux, ignora la migraine qui enserrait son crâne depuis maintenant trois jours et savoura la brûlure de l'eau contre sa peau froide, ainsi que les mains expertes qui massaient l'arrière de sa nuque avec beaucoup d'agilité. Depuis qu'il était enfant, il tombait rarement malade, mais il savait une chose pour sûre ; quand cela devait arriver, il en avait pour des jours à endurer les pires maux de tête, les muscles de tout le corps courbatus et l'esprit constamment voilé d'idées noires.

Cette fois, pourtant, était différente.

L'eau se mit à ruisseler sur son visage, faisant disparaître la mousse de ses cheveux, qu'il sentit couler le long de son cou et de son torse pour se fondre à celle, déjà tiède, flottant autour de lui. Une bouche vint se poser juste derrière son oreille, y déposa un chaste baiser et resta simplement là, à apprécier la chaleur de l'instant. Même le vent qui déferlait contre les volets n'aurait pu briser la bulle dans laquelle ils s'étaient abandonnés tous les deux. Loki pencha la tête sur le côté et en profita pour capturer cette bouche en un baiser un peu plus envieux. Les battements de son cœur martelaient contre ses tempes et il se sentait sur le corps d'imploser à cause de la fièvre, mais pour rien au monde il ne se serait privé de ce bref moment de répit.

Je ne te pensais pas si attentionné, murmura-t-il, la voix rauque.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Tony Stark, qui étaient toujours tout contre les siennes et qui mirent encore une seconde avant de s'en séparer.

—Et je ne pensais pas que tu te laisserais faire. Néanmoins, j'ose espérer que, si je devais me retrouver à ta place, tu en ferais tout autant, répondit-il de son intonation emplie de sarcasme.

—Hm. Je ne sais pas, je considérerai la question le moment venu.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un nuage de mousse en pleine figure. Entre ses cils gorgés de gouttes d'eau, il perçut la silhouette de Tony se lever et disparaître de la salle de bains. Malgré l'eau encore chaude, Loki eut un frisson et coula sa tête sous la surface. Tout y était plus calme et plus effrayant à la fois, la tempête au-dehors n'existait plus, remplacée par celle de son cœur, qui faisait rage dans sa poitrine et menaçait de la déchirer de ses sentiments trop grands à contenir. Il n'en avait pas eu l'intention, mais, quand bien même cela lui faisait mal de le reconnaître, il était tombé amoureux de Tony. Cela avait été si naturel qu'il ne s'en était d'abord pas rendu compte. Aujourd'hui, il lui était presque impossible de ne pas y penser chaque minute. Et il ne savait pas quoi faire de _ça_.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, Tony était revenu, une tasse à la main, qu'il lui tendit. Du thé. Superbement infusé avec juste un soupçon de sucre comme il l'aimait. Il en but quelques gorgées, sans mot dire, tout en jetant de fréquents coup d'œil vers la silhouette penchée à son côté. Il trouva soudain la distance entre eux beaucoup plus importante qu'elle ne l'était réellement.

—Ce traitement de faveur me donnerait presque envie de rester malade un peu plus longtemps.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment cet accent d'honnêteté dans sa voix, mais il avait découvert qu'il ne pouvait plus vraiment la contrôler en présence de Tony ; il ne pouvait plus vraiment contrôler quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs.

—Ne rêve pas trop, roi du méfait. Avec tout ce thé que tu ingurgites, tu devrais te sentir mieux d'ici demain. Je pourrai enfin arrêter de te laver les cheveux, ajouta-t-il en faisant mine de soupirer bruyamment.

—Quel calvaire, en effet ! ironisa Loki.

—Tu n'as pas idée.

Néanmoins, lorsque son malade eut fini son thé, il récupéra la tasse, se pencha et lui vola un baiser dont lui seul avait le secret ; tendre et plein de promesse. Il avait beau râler et dire ce qu'il voulait, Loki voyait bien qu'il prenait son rôle très au sérieux et n'hésitait pas à se plier en quatre pour lui.

Comme quoi, tous les héros ne portaient pas de cape.

* * *

___N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot si le cœur vous en dit et je vous dis à très vite. La bise ;)___


End file.
